Wellbore screens may be used to filter out sand and like particulate impurities from the produced fluid before the fluid is pumped to the surface. If some form of filter is not provided for fluid entering the well, sand and other impurities entrained in the fluid may materially reduce the effective life of the well pump and/or other apparatus to which the well is connected.